


许愿

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 报恩仅限于许愿的机会，你明白吧？”黑猫抖了抖耳朵。





	许愿

 

一切发生得太过突然，Brett甚至没有反应过来。回过神来时，Eddy已经躺在——或者说，洒在——马路边上。Brett冷静地扭头看向逃逸的车辆，掏出手机了叫了救护车，然后报警。

做完这些以后，他立刻冲到Eddy身边。他的朋友看起来非常非常糟糕。Brett伸手按在他的脖子上，手底下微弱的脉搏让他松了口气。他茫然地看着他的朋友，不知道可以做些什么。最后，他开始做心肺复苏。

Eddy的睫毛随着他的动作颤动着。Brett不知道他做的这些是否有效，但他停不下来。Eddy的心跳在他手掌下逐渐地衰弱下去，但幸好从未中断。直到医疗人员把他拖开，他才终于看向Eddy以外的事物，但他仍然无法听见声音。

在手术室外他等到了Eddy的父母和女友。他尽可能地向他们解释了事情经过：根本没有什么经过，只是普通的随机的坏运气。Eddy的女友扇了他一耳光，指责他不该找Eddy出去喝咖啡。Brett摸了摸脸，看着她痛哭起来。Eddy的母亲搂住她。

要去埋怨她也太难了点。Brett看了眼手术室，向Eddy的父亲表示他需要出去静静。他从消防门出去，在台阶上坐下，环住自己的膝盖。他才注意到自己在颤抖。

他的手掌中仿佛仍然能感觉到微弱的心跳。他的理智冷酷地告诉他准备好参加葬礼，但他此刻并不理智。他的脑海中闪过一只说话的黑猫。他仍然觉得那只是自己的幻觉或者梦境，但他下意识地按照黑猫说的话默念。我需要你的帮助，我需要你的帮助，我需要你的帮助。

阴影中亮起一对明亮的黄色光点。黑暗膨胀起来，吐出一只黑猫。它优雅地蹲坐在Brett面前。“好久不见，恩人。你决定了吗？”它语气愉快。

Brett低头看向双手黯淡的血迹上，又平滑地移开。“是的，我想要Eddy Chen活下来。”

“报恩仅限于许愿的机会，你明白吧？”黑猫抖了抖耳朵。“你说的人已经半只脚踏入棺材了吧？”

“他还活着，”Brett平静地说，“我感到了心跳。还在跳动着。”

黑猫的尾巴抽动了一下。“不错。但是在衰弱吧？一下比一下微弱，没错吧？不然你怎么会想起我呢？”

一片沉默。Brett凝视着那双黄色的眼睛。“你要什么代价？我的生命吗？”

“一命换一命——通常来说是这样的。但我还有一个提议哦。”黑猫偏偏头，仿佛在衡量Brett的价值。“快说吧，”Brett不耐烦地说，“时间不多了。”

“没错。”黑猫仍然是优哉游哉的姿态，“长话短说，我和一个家伙打了个赌。”

“直接说你的提议吧，”Brett打断了它。

“好、好。你可真粗暴啊。”黑猫压平耳朵。“那是你在乎的人吧？我会取走那个人类的关于你的记忆。”

Brett皱眉。“那不是我能做主付出的代价。如果是我的记忆——”

“别急、别急，”黑猫的尾巴又拍打了一下地面。“如果你和他见面以后，他只把你当作陌生人的话，那么他就可以活下去，而你也不必死。我会把记忆当作一条生命拿走。”

“但是？”

“但是，反之——我会拿走你的生命。而他仍然会活下去，并且不会记得你。好好想想，他不需要承受失去好友的痛苦。怎么样，无论那种选择都比原来好吧？”

Brett瑟缩了一下。他推了推眼镜。“……确实。”

“当然，你也可以选择付出生命，不过我可以让他被抢救回来，却不能保证他知道你的死讯后会做什么。要知道，我不是唯一的存在。”黑猫的尾巴悠哉地晃动着。Brett面无表情地盯着那条尾巴。“为什么？”他忽然问。

“是你说的时间不够了呢。”黑猫说。“不过如果你一定想知道的话，我和一个家伙打了和赌。我呢，认为是记忆塑造了人格，而那家伙认为灵魂会制造记忆。我正在收集样本数据。”

Brett微微睁大了眼睛。“样本数据。”

“是我们地狱的发明哟。”

Brett张了张嘴。“我接受这个提议。”

“太好了，”黑猫抬起前爪，一张A4纸凭空浮现出来，一旁还漂浮着一支签字笔。Brett鼓着眼瞪了它们一会儿，拾起笔，读完契约，签了字。最后一笔写完后，契约散发出微弱的白光，冲向Brett。Brett惊讶地伸手挡了一下。他收回手，看见血污之下，一个黑色的火苗纹样在他手心展开。

“这是什么？”

黑猫并没有回答。它的脸上浮现出一个人性化的笑容。“那么，我要去做点安排了。”它起身，退回阴影之中。“再会，恩人。记得去看你的人类。”

Brett静静地看着那一角阴影，呆坐了很久。最后，他低头看了一眼自己的手心，纹样仍未消失。他站起身起来，两步走出这条小巷。他机械地迈动脚步，朝医院的急诊部走去。手术室外没有Eddy的家人，他继续走下去，在大厅中看到了Eddy的家人，进而看到了被他们簇拥的Eddy。和他记忆中破破烂烂的形象不同，Eddy看起来完整而健康，只是脸上有一大片擦伤。他确实是脸着地摔倒的。

Brett又看了一眼，微笑起来。他不知道黑猫是怎么办到的，但他并不在乎。他轻快地朝大门走去。他确实答应了要去看Eddy，但黑猫没有规定时间。Brett打算等过个四五十年再考虑这件事情。他十分确信此刻的自己不适合承受被遗忘的现实。走到门口时，他犹豫了片刻，决定还是回头看一眼。就当是告别，他想。他吸了一口气，转过头去。

他立刻后悔了，他不应该这么做的。但他被Eddy注视着，无法移开视线。Eddy的神色确实是看陌生人的自持，但他的眼睛却在燃烧，仿佛在看深爱的事物——要Brett说的话，仿佛他并未失去记忆。那样的视线曾经不止一次点燃过Brett，此刻也仍然滚烫，仍然——

有人撞了Brett一下。对视被打断了，Brett飞快地朝外走去。他的手心隐隐作痛，他醒悟过来纹样的含义。他加快了脚步，朝幽静的小巷走去。但他没能走多远就被迫停下了，有人——Eddy，还能是谁？——抓着他的手臂强迫他转过身来。“你好，”他轻轻喘着气，紧盯着Brett的眼睛，“别走，我不知道你是谁，但是我想认识你。你好。”

Brett眨了眨眼睛，他的视线模糊了。“为什么？”他轻声质问。

“我不知道，但我有种预感，我们会相处愉快的——你还好吗？”

Brett又眨了眨眼睛。他努力微笑了一下。“我建议你别看，”他勉强说道。Eddy惊慌的脸逐渐升高，Brett废力地动了动手指，想要安抚他。别看了，没事的。一个陌生人死了，仅此而已。他看见Eddy的眼泪滚落，和他自己的手化成的黏稠液体混在一起，从Eddy指缝中滴落。他想要伸手擦掉Eddy的眼泪，但眼泪淹没了他。他看见变形的天空。


End file.
